l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Tani
Shosuro Tani, the Phantom, L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 – A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman was a Shosuro butei and a master actress of the Scorpion Clan. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six, by Rich Wulf Mission for Naseru Butei Tani acted at the behest of her mysterious masters, hunting a strange assassin with some connection to the Lying Darkness. Three other butei had perished on this mission already, and Akemi had been forced to risk her own life hunting this shadowy enemy though her training was not fully complete. Akemi realized that once her mission was done, the Scorpion would have little further use for her. Butei usually spent years accumulating a false identity. She had spent only weeks. Once the mission was done, she would be retired to a remote Scorpion monastery and never seen active duty again. Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Tani, under the guise of a Phantom Hunter named Toritaka Akemi, recieved a letter delivered by Miya Shoin from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. "Akemi" travelled to the capital meeting the other five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Miya Shoin, Kijuro, Agasha Chieh and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Miya Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf Rezan "Akemi" and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. "Akemi" announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Doji The investigation goes to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asks Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discover very little. "Akemi" and Yu-Pan have a lengthy conversation about the returned spirits. Kijuro convinces Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf Ox Lands The group travels for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovers the body of a warden he knows, Isuto. Kijuro reveals the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatches Kijuro, Yu-Pan, "Akemi" and Kakau to save Kaneko. The four arrive just in time to save Kaneko's life. They also discover that the assailant is not a spirit but a man. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Tracking the Assassin Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau track the assassin into the wilderness, and only manage to keep on it's trail because of Kijuro's knowledge of the land. Kijuro reveals that he knows "Akemi" is no Toritaka. Tani is forced to reveal herself as the master actress she is. Tradgedy strikes as the assassin attacks their camp while they are away, killing Yu-Pan's horse. Revealing the Traitor The assassin kills Shoin and flees. The others arrive at the campsite, and it is revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduces that Kakau is the traitor. Kakau admits it and the group puzzle out that Gusai intends to kill Naseru. Shoin orders Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intend to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai but Gusai sprung the trap intentionally, mortally wounding Kijuro. "Akemi" was knocked unconcious early on in the fight, and missed the killing of Gusai. After the fight, "Akemi" disappeared. By now, Rezan, Shoin and Chieh had come to know that she was in fact a Scorpion.A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf Discovery Shoin suspected Tani's true nature also and Rezan, who had figured it out on his own, confirmed it for Shoin. The Path of the Dead, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman See also * Shosuro Tani/Meta Category:Scorpion Clan Members